


A Crush?

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Police Station, Verbal teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Lucifer Morningstar developing a crush on you and Chloe constantly teasing him about it.





	A Crush?

“How are our little doves doing today?” Ella asked, looking through a pile of files.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lucifer said, playing idly with one of the knives from the evidence section.

“I saw who you drove to work with today,” Chloe smirked, eyeing him openly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, throwing the knife away.

“I thought at least you would need some evidence before judging, Detective. I’m disappointed. I should call Pierce and tell him you’re getting sloppy.”

“Sure, but I’m sure he wouldn’t be the only one you’ll be calling today.”

“Detective, this is getting out of hand and I-…”

You popped your head into the lab.

“Hey guys, it looks like we have a new lead, but I really don’t like going alone to mafia bosses, so I thought…”

“Lovely,” Lucifer rushed to you. “Trust me, love, gangs are nothing compared to some _other_ people here,” he sent the women a heavy look before practically pushing you to the exit.

“Lucifer has a crush,” Ella sang to herself. Chloe nodded. “I still can’t believe that. Do you think he’ll ever admit it?”

“I don’t think so,” Chloe shook her head, watching the video from the monitor on one of the computers. “Not as long as he is himself. He is too proud for that.”

“You’re probably right. But, you know, with a little bit of pushing…” Ella smiled widely, winking at Chloe.

Lucifer was very easy to spot surrounded by the officers. Chloe, who had been looking for him for quite a while now, approached him with determination that thankfully (for the innocent ones) had not yet changed into fury. _Yet_.

“Where were you? I called you four times,” she stopped him, holding his arm with a firm grip.

“Well, you always say that I’m useless, so I’ve found a way to change that,” he grinned, proudly showing her an evidence bag with a severed hand.

“How did you even get that?!” Chloe snatched it from him. “Don’t tell me that for some reason you stole it from…”

“Of course not, I told you I’m helping! I was asked to _hand_ it over to detective Douche, you see what I just did here, don’t you?” he winked, pleased with his pun.

“And I’m just supposed to believe you decided to do this all by yourself, without getting anything in return?” Chloe asked, shocked and suspicious. Lucifer spun around, trying to walk away, but was stopped by another woman. Ella smiled proudly, hugging him tightly.

“I knew you’d finally warm up to someone!” she muttered into his chest, not letting him wriggle out of her steel-tight grip.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Lucifer huffed, but before he was able to say anything else, he noticed you taking a quick photo of Ella glued to him. You winked, getting back to your work. Chloe smirked, noticing the change on Lucifer’s face when you approached Dan on your way to the office. Ella seemed to be right.

“Don’t rush yourself, I’ll take someone else to the crime scene today,” she said, turning on her heel.

“Detective, I sense a subtext in your words and demand an explanation. Detective!” Lucifer shouted after her but received no answer. He sighed in frustration.

“Don’t be mad, she’s happy for you,” Ella looked up from her position, leaning on him.

He muttered a curse under his breath, wishing you’d wait for him instead of going with the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can find more of my work on silence-burns.tumblr.com :D


End file.
